Healer
by Ranimate
Summary: After meeting Scott Mccall, Dayna Ragno starts finding out the truth about Beacon Hills. She meets new people, starts learning healing skills from Deaton and changes completely as a person. /This is a re-done story, rated T for cussing/


It was a long day. Sadly enough, that's my only excuse for what happened. Only. Excuse. No wonder I'm vegetarian. This happens and I make the biggest deal of it. Well, it probably has something to do with my quiet, non-eventful life. When crap like this pops up, I have no idea how to cope with it. At all.

There I was, driving home from a long, tiring day at school. It was already getting dark. And quiet. Let me clear this up just so you know - I don't like silence. Well, I deal with it quite a lot. Still hate it. I flipped on the radio and picked a random station. Some weird salsa music started ringing throughout my car, god was it annoying. Right away, I picked a different station. Static. Shit. This is what happens in the damn horror can't even imagine how many disturbing scenarios ran through my head at the moment. I stared at the little screen for a moment, then reached out to turn it off.

My finger didn't meet the off button. My car suddenly shook like crazy. I heard a terrible noise. It was just a bump, but I felt what it meant. I screamed at the impact and stopped the car. The static was still ringing in my ears. I turned it off. Silence. All I could hear was my own breath. Until I heard a whimper coming from outside.

I tensed up in my chair, my fingers squeezed the steering wheel as hard as they could. My eyes widened and blazed in pure terror. Horror movies. Now it was certain, my name is going to be on the news tomorrow. From now on I would be known as the dumbass who died here. I was going to get kidnapped. And murdered. It was always like that, wasn't it?

Somehow, I pulled out of the fright. At least a bit. It took me a while to gather up the courage, but I managed to open the car door. I jumped out and slammed the door. Didn't want some creepy old demon or ghost to enter my only way home. I took slow steps to the front of my car. What I saw chilled me to the bone. The first thing I saw was stained fur. Originally white, from the looks of it. But now, it was pasted in mud and blood. I pushed my hands in front of my mouth, trying so hard not to scream or throw up. It was a dog. A big one, too. I stumbled down to look at it at a better angle. Thank god its sides were still moving up and down. I just

kneeled there for a moment, trying to think.

Think, god damnit!

A vet. Where was the nearest vet?! How far? What the heck just happened?! I mumbled these and more questions while trying to carefully stuff the poor animal in my trunk. I could remember a place I drove past sometimes. That was the place. After chanting a short latin speech to relieve my car from all evil spirits, I hopped in. Good thing I watch Supernatural, it's as if I actually have experience with monsters. I drove off immediately, I didn't want to be here any longer.

After getting lost once or twice, I was finally there. With a large sigh, I got out of my car and went for the trunk. After opening it, I nearly threw up. Of course, I hadn't thought enough to at least put something under the dog so it doesn't leave bloodstains. But it didn't matter now. Just looking at the poor thing rose tears from my eyes. I bit my lip and started to think. I couldn't lift it out and carry it. My adrenaline rush was long gone by now. I decided to close the trunk and go inside.

Before walking in, I didn't even realise I was freezing. I breathed in the warm air and shivered. It was so nice here. Right away, I saw a dark man arranging some bottles. I sniffled and gave three knocks on the wall. The vet jumped a bit, then turned around. "Oh, hello."

"I- I need some help. I uhm... I hit a dog and..." I was losing my ability to speak properly. My nerves were kicking in, I spoke faster and faster. The man just listened as I told him everything. By the end of it, I was in tears. Great. I waited for a response. "Alright," he spoke up, "Scott, please help her get the dog out of her car." I raised an eyebrow. Scott? There was somebody else here? Great, and he looked about the same age as me too. And I was here crying my eyes out about some dog.

"It's going to be alright." the boy told me with a small smile. I just lead him to my car, it was hard for me to talk. I did in the end, though. We walked through the parking lot and talked.

"What's your name?"

"Dayna..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Scott."

"I know"

"Stalker."

I popped the trunk open and cringed yet again. I heard Scott sigh next to me. "It's gonna be ok, trust me." he slipped his hands under the large dog. "Do you need any help?" I asked, only to watch him pick it up with no problem at all. My jaw dropped. It was a really heavy dog, I had put the thing in my car myself. Scott must have noticed my O face. He laughed. "What?" he started walking, easily holding the dog in his arms. I didn't even hide what I had to say. "You're really strong..."

We walked and talked for some time, then we were back inside. Scott had already told me a bit about himself. Turns out we go to the same school. Same grade, too. I don't know how I hadn't noticed him before. He hadn't noticed me either. I don't blame him, there's not much to notice.

"Alright, put her here." the doctor spoke up, directing to a metal table. Scott followed orders, then went to wash his hands. I went too, I hadn't done that since school. There was a sink in the other room, thankfully. Right as I started washing my hands, Scott took off. It was weird, as if he was avoiding me. I sighed and continued washing my hands. There was dry mud and blood undeeneath my fingernails, this would take a while.

I heard faint voices from the other room. I couldn't make out what they were talking about exactly, but I heard something about taking pain away. Nothing interesting. Well, a bit. I wiped my hands with a paper towel and headed to the two. Once I got there, I saw Scott holding a hand on the dog's side, the doc watching. "What's going on?" I asked, curious, of course. Scott popped away from the animal and started to stutter something inaudible. "I thought it was my neighbor's." he finally answered.

I was about to respond, but my gaze trailed off to something else. The shelves. The different types of medicine. It was all so interesting. I looked through every shelf, as much as I could see from here. I heard the doctor clear his throat. "Are you looking for something?"

I was, actually. I wanted to learn about these things. I didn't really have a chance to. My parents wouldn't pay for extra classes, and I was too busy and unmotivated to get a job. This wasn't the place to whine about that, though. I just shook my head. "No," I sighed, "Just a bit curious..." I moved my stare back to Scott. "Well, is it your neighbor's dog?" I brought it up. I didn't fully believe what the boy had said. Just something about it seemed fishy. I felt like he was telling a lie.

"Oh, no, it wasn't..." Scott sighed, scratching the back of his head. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but then decided to drop it. What so important could it be, anyway? I sighed and looked at the dog again, I think it was sleeping. "Well, is he going to be alright?"

"She. Yes, she will be okay, she just needs rest." the doctor replied. "Do you know the owner?" he asked, I shook my head in response. "Not a clue..."

"Well, she doesn't have a dog tag, so she will have to stay here for the night, then we'll decide what to do next." I listened as he spoke, then cleared my throat. "I'm gonna come check up on her tomorrow." I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "I guess I'm going to go now... I still have to clean my car up before leaving..." I started to turn to the door. "I can help you," Scott spoke up. "I'll be right back, Deaton." the tan boy already headed for the door. I couldn't help but smile.

We walked to my car again in silence. Deaton had supplied two wet towels for us, it was a bit gross to carry. After what felt like an hour, we were there. Through many conversations, we finally managed to clean out my trunk, at least it didn't look like a murder scene anymore. In the end, after agreeing to meet at school, I drove off. My parents were sleeping already, so I had to be extra quiet with sneaking inside. I plopped on my bed with all clothes on and quickly drifted away into sleep. Weirdly enough, I didn't have as many nightmares as usual...

**/ chapter 1 complete ^^ I really hope you like it, I like it way more than the original. This is a bit of a Healer2.0. I decided to re-write it with more effort and longer chapters, I hope you are liking this ^^**


End file.
